Why Does Daddy Hit You?
by James9152
Summary: What if Katniss would've chosen Gale and moved to District Two with him? But he became drunk and abusive? RATED M BECAUSE OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND PROBABLY SOME RAPE LATER ON!
1. Chapter 1

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter One

Katniss' POV:  
I sit at the kitchen table, quietly eating my breakfast. Gale went to work a few hours ago so I think I'm safe from his harm until five o' clock today. We had three kids. All boys. Gale became an alcoholic about a year ago around the time our youngest son, Mavis, was born. After Mavis was born he started to abuse me and our other two kids. "Mommy…" The eldest one, which is six, says as he comes downstairs. "Good morning Alec." I say. Alec has a black eye from where Gale punched him yesterday. The middle child, Rye, was still asleep but, like me, had nightmares every night because of Gale. I named him Rye because I was thinking of Peeta at the time. I miss Peeta. Why did I choose Gale? Gale is an abusive drunk. Alec sits down beside me and rests his head on my shoulder. "My head hurts." He says. "Mine does to." I tell him. He looks at me; his gray eyes stare into mine. "Why does Daddy hit us?" Alec asks. "I don't know. He's had a hard life sweetheart." I say. He just nods. "Can I have some breakfast?" He asks. I nod and get up to make some breakfast when the door opens and slams shut.

"Gale, you weren't supposed to be home for another," It was twelve now so five hours "five hours!" I say as he walks towards me, whiskey bottle in hand. "Got fired. I punched my boss in the face." Gale says. What the hell! Why would he do that? Oh yeah I forgot, it's Gale. Alec starts crying and tries to run past Gale but Gale grabs him by the shirt collar. "Hey you little bitch." He says. Alec kicks and screams but Gale doesn't let go.

Alec's POV:  
Daddy has ahold of my shirt collar. My eye was black from yesterday's attack. Why does he do this to us? Why doesn't Mommy just leave him? I will never know. I know that they use to live in District Twelve. The poorest District. I feel a fist collide with my jaw and then my vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter. 2

Rye's POV:  
I wake up to hear Mommy and Daddy screaming. Nothing unusual. Mommy tells me the reason why I'm named Rye. She says it's because of a man named Peeta she loves. Peeta loves Mommy. DO I HAVE A SECRET OLDER BROTHER OR SISTER!? I don't know. But from what I hear, Peeta is nicer than Daddy. I get out of bed, get dressed, and head downstairs. I'm afraid but I've learned to control my fears since I live with Daddy. My arm got broken last month because of him. He ran over it.

Katniss' POV:  
"ALEC!" I shout, running towards Gale with a knife in my hands. "YOU BASTARD!" Gale grabs my arm and knees me in the stomach. How Mavis sleeps through all of this, I have no idea. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rye, standing on the staircase, trying to be quiet so Gale doesn't attack him. Last month Gale ran over Rye's arm and broke it. It was still broken but did Gale care? No. I kick Gale in the crotch and he lets go of me, doubling over in pain. I pick Alec up off the floor. "Rye, pack your bags! I'll get Alec's and Mavis'!" I shout. "Why?" Rye asks. "We're leaving."

Gale's POV:  
Leaving? Katniss is leaving me? What….what have I done? She's actually leaving me. I tried to be supportive and stuff but I just-No. Pull yourself together Gale. If Katniss wants to leave, let her leave. She'll come crawling back after a little while. "Daddy. Why do you hit us?" Rye says. I look at him, still doubled over in pain because of Katniss' kick to my crotch. "I….I don't know buddy. I've tried to be nice but-" I don't finish that sentence. I start crying. "RYE!" Katniss' yells from the doorway, two bags slung over her shoulders. Rye has his bag in his hands. With that, they leave. I'm left alone. Crying and half-drunk. They've left me.


	3. Chapter 3

Why Does Daddy Hit You  
Chapter. 3

Rye's POV:  
I sit on the train, looking out the window. I can hear Alec talking to Mommy in the other room. "Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?" He says. "Yes." Mommy says. I smile at the thought of getting away from that cruel man. All he ever did was beat us and tell us we were worthless. I fell asleep at night to the sounds of Mommy screaming and their bed squeaking because Daddy-what did Mommy call it? Oh yes, rape-kept raping her. I hope he dies a slow and painful death.

Peeta's POV:  
I lie on the couch holding the TV remote. Katniss left me a few years ago for Gale. Damn him and his stupid snares. Oh wow he got a fancy job in District Two. Showoff. The phone starts to ring and I go to get it. When I pick it up, I hear Katniss' voice. "Peeta, I'm coming home to Twelve. Can I stay with you?" She asks. I hesitate before answering. "Yes." I say. "Mommy, when are we arriving in Twelve?" I hear someone shout in the background. "Soon, Alec, soon." Katniss replies. "You had kids?" I ask. "Gale wanted them. I didn't." She said. "After I said no so many times he…..he raped me Peeta." She says. "Oh. Well, see you when you get here." I say. "Okay, bye." She says. "Bye." I say and hang up. Katniss Everdeen is coming home. With her kid Alec Hawthorne. But now she is known as Katniss Hawthorne.

Alec's POV:  
Mommy said we'd be arriving in District Twelve soon. How soon though? I want to be away from Daddy. He's a mean old drunk that hurts us. "Mommy, I'm tired." I tell her. "Well then go to sleep." She says. "Can you hold me until I'm asleep?" I ask. She smiles and nods. I climb into her laugh and close my eyes. She puts her arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "I love you." She says. "I love you too." I tell her and then fall asleep.

Katniss' POV:  
Alec was fast asleep in my lap. When Rye walked in he just raised an eyebrow at us. "Mommy, who's Peeta?" He asks. "You'll meet him soon." I tell him. "Real or not real?" Rye asks. "Real." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter. 4

Peeta's POV:  
Soon enough Katniss, Alec, Rye, and Mavis arrive in District Twelve and soon they're unpacked and in my house. "Do you love my Mommy?" Rye asks me. "No buddy, we're just friends. " I lie. I never stopped loving Katniss. Gale was a bad choice. He turned into a drunk and abusive husband. She should be with me. "Peeta, can you make us something to eat? Preferably cheese buns." Katniss said. I nod and head to the kitchen.  
The phone started to ring and I pick it up. "Hello?" I say. "It's Gale." Gale says. "What do you want; she doesn't want to talk to you. She told me about how you rape and abuse her?" I tell him. "Oh…I….I just want you to tell Katniss to tell the kids that I love them and miss them. It's not the same here without them. I remember when we first got married. I wasn't a drunk and I sure as hell wasn't abusive." He says.

Rye's POV:  
Why doesn't Peeta love my Mommy? Doesn't he like her? I have no idea. I was put in a room with my brothers. Mavis cries all night and Alec snores. Humph. This isn't fair. I want to sleep with Mommy and Peeta. Why can't I?

Alec's POV:  
So we're in District Twelve. With some guy named Peeta. There is a guy that is our neighbor named Haymitch. I like him. He's a drunk like Daddy, but when he's drunk, he's funny. Mommy says he is our Uncle Haymitch. I guess that's cool. But for now I just want to forget about Daddy. He's a mean, abusive, drunk. I heard that he killed Mommy's sister. Daddy's a dick.

Katniss' POV:  
Peeta was talking on the phone with someone while I was lying on the couch trying to sleep. I told Alec and Rye about Haymitch and they want to meet him. I wonder if he's cut back on the drinking. "Katniss, dinner is ready!" Peeta calls from the kitchen. "KIDS, DINNER!" I shout. Alec and Rye run down the stairs and Mavis wakes up. He was asleep in the chair. I pick Mavis up and head into the kitchen, where Peeta has laid out, Cheese buns, steak, and…..LAMB STEW! DEAR GOD PEETA! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY TASTEBUDS!? I feed Mavis a few small pieces of steak and then feed him a bottle of milk. After a little while, he goes back to sleep and I put him in his baby crib. Then I go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter. 5

Katniss' POV:  
When I wake up, Peeta is right beside me. He's hugging a teddy bear the Alec gave him. Why is he hugging it? Oh well, I'll ask him later. Right now I need to go get Alec up for school. I get up still in the clothes I was in yesterday. Alec was a pretty heavy sleeper so trying to wake him up is like trying to survive getting stabbed in the chest with a sword in the Hunger Games. VERY HARD!  
"ALEC WAKE UP!" I shout, shaking him awake. "Hmm?" He groans. "School time, buddy." I say and kiss the top of his head. "Can I please stay home, we had a bad day yesterday and my head is hurting." He says. "Fine…" I say. "Well I'm going back to bed. Good…..morning. Yeah. Good morning." Alec says and lies down. I smile and head back to bed. When I get to bed, Peeta is sitting up hugging his teddy bear. With some awkward frown on his face. "Morning." I say to him. "I had a nightmare." He says in some ridiculous voice. "Aw. Would you like me to make it better?" I ask. He nods. I just laugh a little and lay back down.

Peeta's POV:  
Well there goes my plan to try and get her to sleep with me.

A/N: Yeah, I recently started writing these on Microsoft Word and not Notepad so spelling, chapters, and other things should come quicker now. But until I get used to it, there will be only short chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter 6

Katniss' POV:  
I sit at the kitchen table, Peeta is making breakfast, Rye and Mavis are asleep, and Alec is watching television. It's very quiet. That is until Rye walks in, his pajama pants darker than they usually are. "Mommy…" He says in a tired voice. "Yes?" I say. "I wet the bed." Rye says and looks at the floor. "Rye. You're getting too old for this." I sigh. He just looks at me like he's about to cry. "Are…are you mad?" He asks. "No just frustrated." I tell him. "Oh."

After I walk up to his bedroom and change the sheets, I go back downstairs and talk to Alec. "Hey Alec." I say. "Hi." He says, not taking his eyes off the television. "Do you plan on telling Daddy about the d-d-divorce?" He has trouble with the room. "Yes." I say. "In a little bit." Alec looks at me. "What if he comes he-"Alec is cut off. As if on cue, someone starts yelling my name right outside the door. "KATNISS! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" They yell. The voice belongs to a male. No, not just a male, Gale. "Alec...get Rye and hide in your room." I whisper. He does as he is told. Peeta goes to open the door and I hide behind him. When he opens the door he says "Hello Gale." I try not to whimper. "Shut the hell up Mellark! Where is she?" Gale yells. "Well if you ask-"Gale punches Peeta in the jaw and I sprint towards the backdoor. Gale is smart but he isn't that quick. I get outside just before he catches me and I run towards an axe that Peeta has been using to collet fire wood. I grab the axe, preparing to be hit but the blow never comes. I look behind me to see Gale standing there, holding a bow. I didn't notice that he had a bow on his back when Peeta opened the front door. An arrow flies past my head. Ha. All those years of using guns have taken their toll on Gale's accuracy with a bow. I roll to the left the next time Gale sends an arrow at me. Peeta appears behind him, knife in hand. Gale spins around, knocking Peeta off his feet. Peeta, you were a wrestler. GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! I run at Gale with the axe raised above my head. What was I doing with an axe? I brought a bow with me. I suck with an axe. I throw the axe at Gale. It hits him in the arm but it doesn't go through it. He screams in pain as I kick him in the crotch again and take the bow from him.

A/N: OH NO! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO GALE? Why is Peeta a terrible wrestler? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	7. Chapter 7

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter 7

Gale's POV:  
I lie on the ground, a bow aimed at my heart. Who the hell does she think she is? Hurting my arm by throwing an axe into it. I mean sure, I've abused her ever since our last child was born and I've raped her a few times but that doesn't give her the permission to almost kill me. "You bastard!" Katniss shouts, still aiming at my chest. "I had a father Katniss; he died in the mines like yours did." I tell her. "How many times did you hit the kids when I wasn't there?" Katniss asks me. I smirk and start laughing. "Plenty of times." I say. She kicks me and I'm out cold.

Katniss' POV:  
Gale is lying on the ground, nails through his hands. That was Haymitch's idea. Haymitch is sitting on the back porch holding a rifle he got from Thirteen. Peeta is sitting inside; holding an icepack to his head from where Gale tripped him and his head hit the floor. "Peeta why didn't you wrestle Gale?" I ask him. "I forgot how to. I haven't wrestled in a while." He tells me. "Oh." I sit there in shock. Peeta forgot how to wrestle? What is this sorcery!? "Uncle Peeta do you know my name?" Rye asks Peeta. "Sure do buddy! It's Rye." He says. "That was also my oldest brother's name." He tells Rye. Rye's gray eyes look directly into Peeta's blue eyes. "Mommy named me Rye, because of you." Rye says. Peeta looks at me. His blue eyes now filled with sadness. "Peeta I didn't know that was his name…" I say. "I…I-" Peeta breaks down crying so I hug him and I feel Rye's tiny arms slide across my stomach and around Peeta's waist in an attempt to hug him. Then a gunshot goes off. I run outside to see Gale, lying in the same position as the last time but this time, a bullet wound in his head. I smile. That cruel son of a bitch is dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter 8

Alec's POV:  
Daddy is dead. But….but I'm kind of happy that he is. Is that wrong? Daddy was a mean man. Uncle Haymitch was sitting on the back porch, rifle in hand and aimed at Daddy, and then there was a gunshot. Daddy had died when the bullet went through his brain. Mavis is sitting in the floor, playing with a small toy and I have to pee really badly. Where are Mommy, Peeta, and Uncle Haymitch? Shouldn't they be back? It's been three hours since Mommy and they went to go bury the body three hours ago. These people annoy me. Wait a second…where is Rye?

Peeta's POV:  
Never thought I'd live to see this day. Gale Hawthorne is dead. Killed by the hands of Katniss, Haymitch, and I. "So sweetheart, whatcha gonna do now?" Haymitch asks. "Move in with Peeta until I get enough money for my own house." Katniss says. "Katniss, you don't have to move out. You guys can stay with me for as long as you like. It gets kind of lonely there." I admit. "I thought you would have girls lining up at your doorstep." Katniss says sarcastically. I force a smile. That wasn't a lie. Some did right after she left. But all I want is Katniss. She left for Gale, Gale became abusive, Katniss came back, and now Gale is dead. How did Haymitch do it so easily? Oh yeah I forgot, he's a drunk and he's been in the Hunger Games. After we get Gale buried out in the woods, we head back to the Victor's Village. When we get there Alec and Rye are standing on the front porch looking pissed off. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Alec screams at the top of his lungs. Who knew a six year old could be so loud? "Calm down Alec." I say looking at him. A shiny, metallic, object appears out of his pocket and flies towards my chest. I hit the ground quickly and watch it fly over my head. "ALEC! WE DO NOT THROW KNIVES!" Katniss yells. Alec and Rye just stand there staring at us. "Alec what's wrong?" I ask. Another sharp object flies towards my head but this time it's much larger. It's an axe. WHY ARE SIX AND FIVE YEAR OLDS SO DEADLY THESE DAYS!? I roll out of the way and it lands in the ground where I was lying. "ALEC ORION HAWTHORNE!" Katniss shrieks. I get a tight grip on the grass and stare at them. I know what is about to happen.

Katniss' POV:  
Peeta has a tight grip on the grass and his eyes, that were once a bright blue, are now dark and full of hatred. He's having one of his episodes. Peeta takes off towards Alec but Haymitch steps in front of him. Alec should cherish those few extra seconds. Surprisingly, Haymitch grabs Peeta by the hair and slams his head into a nearby tree, knocking him out. Peeta doesn't stay out long. He gets up after five minutes. "Alec, get Mavis and head over to Haymitch's house! QUICKLY CHILDREN!" I order Alec and Rye. This was going to be a long and interesting night.


	9. Chapter 9

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter 9

Alec's POV:  
I wake up in Uncle Haymitch's bed. But….I fell asleep on the couch. Why am I in here? I turn my head to see Rye sound asleep beside me and Mavis lying at the foot of the bed. I slide out of bed trying not to wake either of my brother's up and make my way into the living room. Before I exit the room I check the time. The clock reads "3:27 AM." So it's way too late to be up. I walk into the living room to find Mommy sitting on the couch with Peeta except Peeta is asleep and shirtless, with his head in Mommy's lap. Uncle Haymitch is sitting in a chair. "Mommy." I say. She looks at me and Peeta's muscles tense. She raises a finger to her lips to tell me to hush so I just stand there looking at Peeta. Mommy leans down and starts whispering to Peeta. The only words I catch of it are "I love you." So Mommy does love Peeta? I'M CONFUSED HERE! I look over to Haymitch for some guidance but he just points to the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow and walk over to the kitchen but what I see when I get in there shocks me. A girl with choppy brown hair was standing over the sink washing dishes. She turns her head to look at me and I see her smile. She has dark green eyes. Did Haymitch have a wife that I didn't know about? "Hi. I'm Johanna Mason. And before you ask, no I am not Haymitch's wife. Effie Trinket is. But she's in the Capitol. I'm from District Seven and Victor of the Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games." Johanna says. So she wasn't Haymitch's wife. "Are you going to hurt me?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No. Why would you ask that? I'm nothing like Gale. I'm more of a nice badass." She says. I back away into the living room just in time to hear a door open and shut then to see Rye standing beside Mommy looking at Peeta. Haymitch looks at me and smiles. "Uncle Haymitch…" I whisper and climb onto his lap. "Hey kiddo." He whispers and pats my back. "Mommy, is Peeta going to be okay?" Rye asks. Mom looks at him and nods.

Rye's POV:  
Thank God that Peeta's going to be okay. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a kind father-figure. Mommy says that these use to happen a lot but she thinks they're better now. "Daddy…" I say to Peeta. His eyes shoot open and look at me. "What did you just call me?" He asks. "Daddy." I reply. He smiles and tries to sit up but Mommy pushes him back down. "No Peeta, you need to rest." She says. "I'm okay Katniss. Really." Peeta says to Mommy. She hesitates for a minute but finally lets him up. "Daddy." I say and hug Peeta. He slides an arm around my waist and I just sit there. He smells like cinnamon. Why does he smell like cinnamon? "Why do you smell like cinnamon Daddy?" I ask. Mommy and he smile. "Peeta used to work at a bakery, Rye." Mommy says. "Still do. They rebuilt it." Peeta says. I snuggle into him more. "Katniss," Peeta says. She looks at him. "You love me? Real or not real?" He asks. "Real." She says and kisses him.


	10. Chapter 10

Why Does Daddy Hit You?  
Chapter 10

Katniss' POV:  
Later that night we all go back to Peeta's house and after I put the kids to bed, I sit down on the couch beside Peeta. In nothing but my bra and panties. "Kat, what are you wearing?" Peeta asks. "My bra and panties." I say. "Do you find it distracting?" I say in my best seductive voice. He looks at me "Yes Finnick. I find it distracting." He says. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "Good." I reply, still trying to be seductive. He looks me in the eye and stares at me, a look of concern on his face. "Katniss what are you trying to do?" Peeta asks me. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you." I say and kiss his neck. "No, Katniss, not until we're married." He says. I pout and lie down. This sucks.

Alec's POV:  
When I wake up, I head straight to Mommy's room. When I open the door, her and Peeta are lying there, sleeping. Peeta has his arms around Mommy and she has her head on his chest. They look cute together.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and sorry it took so long to update. I have other stories to write in case you didn't know.


End file.
